Greeny Phatom: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the 2002 film Greeny Phatom The Movie. Teaser trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Twentieth Century Fox logo) (Shows Sony Wonder logo) (Shows Sesame Workshop logo) (Shows CINAR logo) (Fades to the white paper background) Announcer: In 2002, an animated motion picture that animators can draw comes to the big screen. (Shows the pencil drawing Little Guy) Announcer: The movie that stars the main character with a head, two eyes, a mouth, a body, two arms, two hands, two legs, and two feet. It's Little Guy, and he's coming to theaters soon. (Cuts to the film's logo on the white background) Announcer: Greeny Phatom The Movie. (Cuts to the black background with the "COMING SUMMER 2002" text, copyright and the 20th Century Fox print logo) (Fades to black) Teaser trailer 2 Coming soon! Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (An alarm clock rings and Geo Guy punches it (or turns it off). He then opens his bedroom door and runs to the bathroom. We hear sounds of him brushing his teeth and then he opens his bathroom door and runs outside through the door and closes it.) (Shows Twentieth Century Fox logo) (Shows Sony Wonder logo) (Shows Sesame Workshop logo) (Shows CINAR logo) (Dr. Beanson looks at a toy.) Dr. Beanson: Oh boy. I can't wait to buy that toy. (Little Guy is mad.) Little Guy: He stole our toy from the toy store! (camera zooms to his face) Let's chase him! (Close up of Dr. Beanson who has the toy and is in front of Toy R Us.) Dr. Beanson: You can't catch me! (Pans through 123 Greeny Phatom and cuts to Dr. Beanson riding his bike) Announcer: Twentieth Century Fox invites you to a world... (Cuts to Dr. PBS behind a bush) Dr. PBS: Who was running in the forest and hiding over the bush? (Shows a clip of Little Guy and Dr. Beanson) Announcer: Where two friends turned rivals... Little Guy: Man, Dr. Beanson really is a Stinkerputt. (Close up of Dr. Beanson who is scheming.) Dr. Beanson: You cannot take that toy away from me and put it back inside the store, and you never will! Announcer: Set out on the adventure of their lives... (Little Guy and Little Guy 2 look at a toy.) Little Guy 2: This is so cool. Little Guy: I think it is. (Shows Little Guy, Little Guy 2, and Dr. Mother at the cashier) Dr. Mother: Have you ever heard about a mean man named Gree Guy? (Cuts to Gree Guy and Santed Sailor at Beach Park) Announcer: But now, someone... Gree Guy: I need to put a stop to this world. (Gree Guy reveals his cartoon-destroying invention called the Dalek Septor 9000.) Announcer: Has the world in its fear. Gree Guy: This cartoon-destroying invention will be able to destroy Little Guy and his friends. (Little Guy and Little Guy 2 walk towards the camera.) Announcer: In order to stop him... (Cuts to Little Guy and Doctor standing on an iceberg in Antarctica) Little Guy: (mad) This is the worst and annoying sing-along song ever! (Cuts to Earthy Guy and Dr. PBS) Announcer: They will meet new faces... (Cuts to Pinky Information Robot) Pinky Information Robot: Wazzup, y'all? (Shows a clip of ice breaking with Little Guy and Doctor on it) Announcer: And dangers along the way. Little Guy: (holds a box of jewels, low pitched voice) I hope you will find out. (Little Guy sprays jewels at the Green Bobs and shoots the Mega Scan Passer at Dr. Beanson.) (Cuts to Green Bob the 2nd buried in jewels) Green Bob the 2nd: Little Guy, I just want to know, what a pity to bring a gift I have. Text: ON JULY 21st Announcer: On July 21st... (Shows the characters) Announcer: Join Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Little Guy 2, Little Girl, Geo Guy, Doctor, and an entire cast of cartoons. Little Guy: I can't believe Doctor chewed gum in my house! I have a very sticky situation over here. (Shows clips from the film) Announcer: In this exciting, action-packed, magical, comedy-adventure movie ever! (Shows the clip of Little Guy breaking thin ice with the hammer) Doctor: Huh? (Doctor falls into cold water and screams) Little Guy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Doctor: (angry) What the freakin' doofus! (Shows the film's title) Announcer: Greeny Phatom The Movie! Wombidy: This guy is so stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! Little Guy: Now who's being stupid? I'm not stupid, Doctor is. (Cuts to the black background with the "Only in theaters July 21, 2002" text, copyright, the Sony Wonder print logo, the Sesame Workshop print logo, the CINAR print logo, and the 20th Century Fox print logo) (Fades to black) Theatrical trailer 2 Coming soon! Theatrical trailer 3 Coming soon! TV Spot 1 (Shows Twentieth Century Fox/Sony Wonder/Sesame Workshop/CINAR logos) Text: This Summer Announcer: This summer... (Little Guy and Little Guy 2 look at a toy.) Little Guy: This is so cool. Little Guy 2: I think it is, Little Guy 2. Text: Get Announcer: Get... (Dr. Beanson grabs the toy from Little Guy and Little Guy 2) (Close up of Dr. Beanson who is scheming.) Dr. Beanson: You will never give it back to me, and you never will! (Little Guy is mad.) Little Guy: He stole our toy from the toy store! (camera zooms to his face) Let's chase him! Text: Your Announcer: Your... (Little Guy grabs the hammer and breaks thin ice with it) (Doctor falls into cold water and screams) Text: Greeny On! Announcer: Greeny on! Doctor: (angry) What the freakin' doofus! (Pans through 123 Greeny Phatom and cuts to Dr. Beanson riding his bike) Announcer: Twentieth Century Fox invites you to a world of 123 Greeny Phatom... (Cuts to Little Guy and Little Guy 2 chasing Dr. Beanson) Announcer: For this exciting, action-packed, magical, animated comedy film of the summer! Greenie-Mario: This guy is so stupid! Little Guy: Now who's being stupid? (Cuts to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson) Announcer: Robert Stainton. Jason Lee. (Shows the film's title) Announcer: Greeny Phatom The Movie! (Cuts to Little Guy and Little Guy 2) Little Guy: I'm not stupid, Doctor is. (Shows release date, with a PG rating, the Sony Wonder print logo, the Sesame Workshop print logo, the CINAR print logo, the 20th Century Fox print logo, and copyright with footage of Dr. Beanson running for the roads) Announcer: Rated PG. In theaters July 21st. (Cuts to black) TV Spot 2 Coming soon! TV Spot 3 Coming soon! Category:Transcripts